


You'll Have To Get Through Me First...

by Arielphf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielphf/pseuds/Arielphf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My illustration for the FMA CYA challenge - though it is very late. I hope the lovely Gaia will forgive me.</p><p>Sketched using the Revoltech models as reference as well as many friends and neighbors who got snatched to make prone bodies. Those action figures are AMAZING! You can pose them almost any way imaginable. I had little Alphonse locked in that position for several months with orders that no one in my house was allowed to move either him or my lamp to insure the integrity of the light source and position. At least now the poor guy can put his arm down.</p><p>Other references and textures from the Photoshop program sample library and my twisted brain. Thanks to Alchemyotaku75 for her invaluable beta.</p><p>This derivative fan art is based on the work of Hiromu Arakawa and all rights are reserved to Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) © Hiromu Arakawa // Square/Enix.</p><p>Thank you, Arakawa-shi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Have To Get Through Me First...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalirush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/gifts).




End file.
